Previous studies utilizing either rhGM-CSF or rhG-CSF have demonstrated reductions in days of neutropenia and alterations in the neutrophil nadir; however, many have been restricted by dose-limiting thrombocytopenia. We hypothesize that rhTPO + G-CSF will modulate both neutropenia and thrombocytopenia following myelosuppressive combination chemotherapy.